


Insatiable

by babyboyven



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cannibalistic Thoughts, F/M, Gore, but it’s out of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboyven/pseuds/babyboyven
Summary: Man’s gotta eat.
Relationships: Aqua/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Insatiable

Her scent was all consuming, sweet, delicious and most of all indescribable. Being so close to her right now... looming above her in her room it was all around him. Inhaling deeply he could feel it hit the back of his lungs like a punch to the gut and the ecstasy ran through him just the same.

She’s sleeping now, peaceful and unaware of where he js and what he wants to do to her. She almost looks fragile though that’s the last word he would use to describe her, loathed that the thought even occurred to him at all. The struggle of prey always made the taste so much better, all their anger and disdain weaving their way through their raw insides. Intertwining with the marbling that bubbled just underneath the surface... it was so deeply a part of her very body.

He moved now to sit next to her sleeping form, bringing his hand to cup her cheek as he studied her features. Gorgeous. Her blank face was a marvel in it’s own right but when that face was played to his favourite tune was when her beauty really shone. 

Idly rubbing his thumb over her cheek, he couldn’t enjoy the sensation enough. Her skin is so soft, if he really wanted to he could tear it to shreds. Seperate her bit by bit like tissue paper and he would enjoy that wouldn’t he. To sink his fist deep within her chest, both hands free to roam her most sensitive and sweetest parts. Her body writing and trembling beneath him, vibrating against his touch. He wanted to wade his hands through the waters of her body until he could grasp her heart in his hand.

Pulsing and beating like a lonely drum, the most honest part of her. This is the piece of her that makes her believe that she can find light in him. The piece of her that smiles sweetly at him in greeting. The piece of her that flutters against him when he takes her lips in his own. But most importantly, the piece of her that sees him as hers.

Tender in his palm, rubbery and warm, he thought about rubbing his cheek against it. Kissing it’s ridges, trailing his lips over the surface before finally mouthing at her veins. The taste of her blood coating my mouth and tongue... delicious. Every part of her was perfect and imagining her blood wrapping around his tongue made him shudder a little, his skin tingling. 

He thought about skimming it with his teeth, allowing himself a few tentative nips and sucks as he roamed. Before finally allowing himself to sink his teeth in slowly. His front teeth woukd breach the surface first, travelling through the flesh before his canines wouuld catch up and allow him to take the satisfying bite he so craved. Her blood would stream out of the tears, covering his face, coating his chest and flowing hot and heavy down his throat. Delicious, so delicious so good so good too good. He would feel it travel down his throat, hitting his stomach and pooling in his belly. The flavour of her was exhilarating, he couldn’t get enough of it. His own blood thrummed in his veins as it tried to figure out her foreign fluids that leaked into his system but it only served to make the rush of it to his groin faster. 

She was everything to him, she was all that mattered. He only lived to seek her out, that was his God given purpose. Always a man that followed his urges no matter what.

He blinked a little, bringing his focus back to where he was in the present and felt something wet touch his palm. Looking down at her face he saw blood, wondered for a moment how it got there before realising it was his own. He had dug his nails deep enough into his palm to tear, a thin stream leaking out in rivets. 

He brought his palm up to his mouth and began to lap at it graciously. Disappointing. Lacklustre and nothing at all like hers.

Leaning down, he pressed a blood stained kiss to her temple. She let out a sweet little sigh at the contact and he couldn’t help but smile to himself. 

Conscious or not, she couldn’t stop being perfect.


End file.
